tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
TFN 003
7:03:52 PM Rehgehstoy: Previously you all entered the city of Bore, and headed to meet the captain of the guard to inform her of the scarecrows (or murderstrawthings). 7:05:18 PM Rehgehstoy: You then went to the factory that made the badges and "easily "entered the building and encountered two figures after confusing a golem you find yourselves on the factory floor. 7:06:10 PM Rehgehstoy: ((and yes it shouldnt matter tonight but you are level 4)) 7:06:41 PM Rehgehstoy: The machinery is still running there is low light in the large room you find yourselves in. 7:07:17 PM *** Arakas approaches the construct *** 7:07:24 PM Dorid: Hallo! Sorry about that. 7:08:01 PM Arakas: "Sorry, going to need this to fix the machines." 7:08:10 PM *** Arakas pulls the dagger out of his leg. *** 7:08:28 PM Rehgehstoy: It stays unmoving 7:09:09 PM *** Loom inspects the construct. Is it a Warforged, or a simpler, unlving construct? *** 7:10:31 PM *** Arakas will look around, trying to find the construct's "friend". *** 7:10:35 PM Rehgehstoy: give me an investigation loom. 7:10:49 PM Rehgehstoy: Arakas you as well. 7:11:14 PM Arakas: ((19)) 7:11:48 PM *** Dorid offers to shake the construct's hand. *** 7:12:54 PM Arakas: "Don't forget to introduce yourself, dear." 7:13:18 PM Dorid: I'm Dorid! 7:13:39 PM Loom: ((18!)) 7:14:42 PM *** Arakas would like to go a sneaking. *** 7:15:05 PM Rehgehstoy: It moves its arm engulfs Dorids because of the size difference. 7:16:08 PM Loom: Hey. 7:16:32 PM Dorid: Oh, hello! 7:16:39 PM *** Dorid hugs it, patting it on the back! *** 7:17:33 PM Dorid: I say, I think I could give it orders. It seems to be thinking of waiting for them from me! 7:17:56 PM Loom: It could be. It's a simple construct. 7:18:05 PM Rehgehstoy: It confusedly seems to accept Dorids hug. 7:18:11 PM Loom: Probably mass produced. 7:18:29 PM *** Loom makes a... warforged equivalent of a 'face' as he says that. *** 7:19:55 PM Dorid: Is that bad? 7:20:01 PM Dorid: He seems all right! 7:20:47 PM Loom: It has no orders to deal with this contingency. 7:20:58 PM *** Loom tries to figure out what they were doing. *** 7:21:51 PM *** Loom does keep an eye on the construct and Dorid, though. *** 7:22:46 PM Rehgehstoy: The Golem starts walking around turning onnthe machinery that is already on. 7:22:58 PM *** Arakas comes out from behind some machinery, another coin in his hand. "Speaking of coming off an assembly line." *** 7:23:05 PM Dorid: It's showing us what it did! 7:23:24 PM Arakas: "You're making all sorts of friends today, Dorid." 7:23:42 PM Dorid: It has been a terribly interesting day, hasn't it? 7:24:12 PM *** Arakas holds up the coin. "Another coin. I am gonna guess it had another dimension door spell that's now been spent." *** 7:24:50 PM Arakas: "Our other friend was stealing a bunch of these discs before he fled." 7:25:10 PM Dorid: Stealing! How terrible. 7:26:30 PM Rehgehstoy: The golem keeps going in a circle continuing to repeatedly turn on already on machinery 7:27:25 PM Rehgehstoy: It halts and heads back to stand right next to Dorid. 7:27:37 PM Arakas: "Dorid, would you ask our metal friend if he can speak, please?" 7:27:52 PM Rehgehstoy: (( clay not metal )) 7:28:56 PM Arakas: "Oh, clay, I'm sorry." 7:30:11 PM Rehgehstoy: It shakes it head violently. and indicates the absence of a mouth. 7:30:51 PM Arakas: "Ah. Ok, yes or no questions. Do you know how to respond to yes or no? 7:31:10 PM Rehgehstoy: It nods and points to Dorid. 7:31:23 PM Dorid: Oh dear, poor thing! Do you suppose we might give it a voice, Mr. Loom? 7:31:43 PM Dorid: Yes, I explained nodding and shaking its head. 7:31:56 PM Arakas: "Oh, thank you Dorid." 7:32:31 PM *** Loom looks at the construct, appraisingly. "It wasn't built to have a voice, or a mind, or anything. Just an automaton, like an unseen servant spell." *** 7:33:39 PM Dorid: But I am quite sure it has some sort of mind! Perhaps not a very clever one. Do not people keep tame wolves and very tiny tigers as pets here? 7:34:28 PM *** Arakas turns to the construct. "I am going to ask you some questions. Just answer yes or no, best as you can. Is that alright?" *** 7:34:43 PM Rehgehstoy: It looks at Dorid. 7:35:46 PM Arakas: "...Dorid, you don't mind if he answers some questions from me, would you?" 7:37:06 PM Dorid: Oh no, please do answer! 7:37:22 PM Rehgehstoy: It turns back to Arakas 7:37:45 PM *** Loom goes to inspect the rest of the machinery. *** 7:38:18 PM Rehgehstoy: investigation loom 7:38:20 PM Arakas: "Thank you. So, first question, the other figure who was here, the one who ran when we came. Did he bring you here?" 7:38:34 PM Rehgehstoy: It nods. 7:38:51 PM Arakas: "Have you been here before?" 7:39:25 PM Rehgehstoy: It nods 7:40:16 PM Arakas: "Did he bring you here every time? Or other people he'd worked with?" 7:40:26 PM Rehgehstoy: it shakes its head 7:41:03 PM Dorid: The small tigers and wolves have voices, don't they? I believe. 7:42:00 PM Arakas: "...I see. Do you work here normally?" 7:42:13 PM *** Arakas turns to Dorid. "You mean cats and dogs?" *** 7:42:40 PM Dorid: Yes, that's it! Cats. And dogs. 7:42:58 PM Rehgehstoy: It doesnt move. 7:43:21 PM Rehgehstoy: and nods after the cats and dogs question 7:44:26 PM Dorid: Would it be very difficult, Mr. Loom? 7:44:30 PM Arakas: "...sorry um...mind if I call you Carl? Calling you the construct seems impersonal." 7:44:56 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl doesnt move. 7:45:01 PM Loom: ((What kind of check would that be? To determine if that could be done.)) 7:45:50 PM Rehgehstoy: ((To see if you could put in a voice?)) 7:46:13 PM Loom: ((Yeah. )) 7:46:45 PM Rehgehstoy: (( maybe arcana or tinkerers tools whichevers higher.)) 7:47:41 PM Arakas: "Ok, Carl, I need you to focus on me, for just a second. The man who was here with you, did you see where he came from?" 7:47:53 PM Loom: ((15)) 7:48:09 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl doesnt move 7:49:17 PM Arakas: "...are you not answering because I'm not Dorid?" 7:49:22 PM Loom: I think it imprinted on Dorid. 7:49:35 PM Dorid: Oh! I shall just repeat what you say, then. I am sorry! 7:49:52 PM Dorid: The man who was here with you before we got here, did you see where he came from? 7:50:00 PM Rehgehstoy: it shakrs it s head in answer to the not dorid quiestion 7:50:24 PM Rehgehstoy: It doesnt move on reaction to that question. 7:50:53 PM Loom: I could.. maybe work up some kind of voice box, it'd take about a day of me working on it, though. 7:52:01 PM Arakas: "I am not sure if that's a good idea. It seems to be a part of the production here, I think it's the property of the warehouse owner." 7:52:13 PM Arakas: "Not sure they'd appreciate us tinkering with it." 7:53:50 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl shakes its head at the part of the production line. 7:54:09 PM Arakas: "...ah...interesting." 7:54:20 PM Dorid: I should quite like to bring him with us! Or her. How do you tell? 7:54:34 PM Arakas: ((Does Carl have fingers?)) 7:55:26 PM Rehgehstoy: (( yes they are quite big and oddly proportioned)) 7:55:53 PM Arakas: "Ok, Carl, hold up one finger if you're a boy, two if you're a girl." 7:55:58 PM Dorid: We are not in such a dreadful hurry, are we? 7:56:12 PM Arakas: "Well...we are trespassing right now." 7:56:30 PM Arakas: "Best if a guard didn't find us in here, probably." 7:57:14 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl just looks at Arakas 7:57:49 PM Dorid: Yes, probably! 7:58:03 PM Loom: We're trespassing. And the other construct escaped. 7:58:17 PM Arakas: "Carl, would you like to come with us?" 7:58:35 PM Arakas: "Dorid in particular?" 7:58:55 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl tilts its head. 7:58:59 PM *** Dorid smiles at Carl! *** 7:59:05 PM Rehgehstoy: then looks at Dorid and nods 7:59:24 PM Arakas: "Ok, great, follow us, please." 7:59:40 PM Arakas: "Dorid, tell him to come, we should probably have this conversation on the way out." 8:00:25 PM Dorid: Come on, Carl! 8:00:40 PM Dorid: Don't worry, we shall keep you safe! 8:00:45 PM *** Loom eyes the construct, but uneasily follows. *** 8:00:53 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl follows Dorid. 8:00:55 PM Arakas: "Don't be elitist, Loom." 8:01:35 PM *** Arakas heads out. *** 8:02:42 PM Arakas: "I think a Captain Kelvyn might be very interested in what Carl has to say...more or less." 8:02:54 PM Rehgehstoy: As you get otuside the afternoon has given way to early evening. 8:04:43 PM Loom: I wonder why she hadn't investigated the factory. 8:05:25 PM Arakas: "It's possible she did. It's probable that whoever's behind this has ties to the factory owners." 8:05:52 PM Dorid: Indeed! 8:07:16 PM Arakas: "Even if he doesn't give her anything from memory, he is, at best, likely stolen property. Which she could maybe use to trace back to the perpetrators." 8:10:31 PM Loom: Carl was mass produced. Someone rich, and magical, has the resources to mass produce golems. That should be a trail right there. 8:10:50 PM Arakas: "Indeed." 8:11:07 PM Arakas: "...something wrong, Loom? You seem kind of put off by Carl." 8:11:43 PM Dorid: He seems a perfectly nice ceramic person! 8:14:25 PM Loom: Nothing's wrong. … whoever built Carl didn't care. 8:14:44 PM Arakas: "...no, I suspect not." 8:15:26 PM Loom: There's no art in his construction. 8:17:29 PM Arakas: "...I think the languages indicate what spell is in what coin." 8:17:39 PM Dorid: Perhaps we might be able to have improvements made! 8:17:47 PM Arakas: "Indeed." 8:17:54 PM Dorid: If he wants, of course. 8:18:09 PM Dorid: I care. 8:18:19 PM Loom: …. Perhaps. 8:18:38 PM Arakas: "What do you think, Carl? Would you like to be able to talk?" 8:18:52 PM Loom: and that makes sense. The dragon coin had a fireball on it. 8:19:04 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl just keeps walking his head doesnt move 8:20:55 PM Dorid: Of course I certainly won't make him! Perhaps he doesn't want the fuss of it. 8:21:23 PM Dorid: It is a bit to strange to emit so many strange sounds! 8:22:01 PM Arakas: "...you continue to confound me, Dorid." 8:22:16 PM *** Arakas is heading back to Kelwyn if no one objects, btw. *** 8:22:49 PM Dorid: Do I? I do apologize, I certainly have not intended to! 8:23:15 PM Arakas: "Don't apologize. It is not a fault, it is a feature." 8:23:48 PM Loom: … It's like you're just as baffled by fleshy types as I am, miss Dorid. 8:23:59 PM Arakas: "Despite being one." 8:24:30 PM Dorid: Of course I'm a fleshy type myself! 8:24:48 PM Loom: Are you from a very secluded village, perhaps? 8:24:56 PM Dorid: However, I do admit I find, er, some people, very strange! 8:25:06 PM Dorid: Yes! 8:25:10 PM Rehgehstoy: As you head back to the center of the city you notice the festival seems to be over for the day less people are in the streets and those that are seem more like ordinary cityfolk than festival goers. 8:25:42 PM Rehgehstoy: You guy get some strange looks especially Carl. 8:26:13 PM Arakas: "Aw, seems we missed the festivities for the day. We will have to come back tomorrow." 8:26:52 PM Dorid: Yes! 8:27:01 PM Dorid: … perhaps we should disguise Carl. Has anybody got a hat? 8:27:08 PM Rehgehstoy: You reach the same big building in the center of the city. 8:27:15 PM Arakas: "...I might be able to work something out." 8:27:44 PM Rehgehstoy: There is only one guard there now instead of the multiple guards from earlier. 8:28:32 PM Arakas: "Hey. We're back. Any chance we can go up and see the boss? I believe we have some interesting information for her." 8:29:14 PM Rehgehstoy: Guard: ok head on in. 8:29:21 PM *** Dorid waves cheerfully. *** 8:30:39 PM Rehgehstoy: You enter and head up to the Captains office you hear raised voices as you approach. 8:31:09 PM *** Dorid listens worriedly. *** 8:31:24 PM *** Loom listens. *** 8:31:41 PM *** Arakas listens as well. *** 8:32:06 PM Rehgehstoy: As you get closer the door slams open . 8:33:17 PM Dorid: … I say, are you all right? 8:34:08 PM Rehgehstoy: a half-Orc in a suit comes storming out heading for the stairway "No funds will increase until the roadside attacks are dealt with, get it done and stopo complaining about the budget!" 8:35:10 PM Rehgehstoy: He looks at you all as he heads to the stairs " what are you looking at." 8:35:41 PM *** Dorid addresses the man in the suit! *** 8:35:51 PM Arakas: "The fine architecture. The designs in these doorways, elven do you think?" 8:36:12 PM Rehgehstoy: Half orc: Humph, 8:36:48 PM Rehgehstoy: he gives you a very judgmental look " well stop loitering in the capital some of us have work to do." amnd he leaves 8:36:49 PM Dorid: Perhaps you ought to count to ten or imagine yourself in your happy place? 8:36:55 PM Dorid: I have heard that helps, although I've no idea why. 8:37:35 PM *** Arakas smiles and goes over to the Captain's doorway. *** 8:37:43 PM *** Arakas knocks. "Everything ok?" *** 8:37:56 PM Rehgehstoy: The door is partially open. 8:38:12 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: fine just give me a minute. 8:38:18 PM Dorid: … are you all right, Captain? 8:38:36 PM Arakas: "Ok. When you're ready, though...we think we have a lead." 8:38:45 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain : Come in then. 8:39:05 PM Arakas: "Dorid, bring Carl in, please." 8:39:12 PM *** Arakas enters. *** 8:39:28 PM Dorid: Come on, Carl! 8:39:30 PM *** Dorid heads in! *** 8:39:39 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl follows behind. 8:40:40 PM Loom: That guy seemed nice. 8:40:58 PM Dorid: Really? He seemed angry to me! 8:42:12 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: Typical Beauracrat more worried about the bottom line than the lives at stake. 8:42:25 PM Rehgehstoy: Capatin: nothing unusual 8:42:53 PM Loom: I was being sarcastic. Anyway, we are trying to get to the bottom of the attacks on the roads. 8:43:07 PM Dorid: Oh! … how do you tell? 8:43:13 PM Rehgehstoy: Capatin: Yes and I assume this is one of the constructs? 8:43:38 PM Dorid: This is Carl! 8:43:42 PM *** Loom looks at Dorid. "Facial expression, tone of voice, context." *** 8:44:02 PM Dorid: Oh. … I don't appear to be very good at it, do I? Perhaps practice will help! 8:44:04 PM Arakas: "Someone broke into the factory tonight, where these coins are made. Carl was under instruction to run the machines to have a bunch of discs made." 8:44:38 PM Rehgehstoy: She goes up and starts inspecting Carl closer 8:45:32 PM Arakas: "The other figure there collected a bunch of the discs and bamfed out. He dropped another coin, same design and writing. So, clearly, this is where they're getting their supply." 8:46:01 PM Dorid: Perhaps you ought to put a fence up! 8:46:07 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: and how did you get control of...Carl was it? 8:46:29 PM Dorid: I gave him a hug! 8:46:33 PM Dorid: He seemed to need one. 8:46:40 PM Arakas: "He seems to be quite fond of Dorid." 8:48:42 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: So the other one got away? 8:48:52 PM Dorid: I like him too! Cleverness isn't that important. He seems nice. 8:49:33 PM Arakas: "Yes. I think the writing on the coins indicate what spells they contain. Infernal seems to contain dimension door, or, at least, a transportation spell." 8:49:43 PM Arakas: "He used it to escape before I could grab him." 8:50:00 PM Loom: Carl's a simple construct. But mass produced. Do you know anyone in the area with the resources to mass produce golems? 8:51:40 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: Lets see, quite a few families or groups would have the money... but the magical power... 8:52:37 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: If you would do me a favor since you seemed attached to him Take Carl to the Mages college tommorrow. 8:53:01 PM Dorid: What for? 8:53:50 PM Loom: Yes, what for? 8:54:55 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: to magically look for where he was made. 8:55:46 PM Dorid: That won't hurt him, will it? 8:56:16 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain : I do not know you would have to ask the Mages. 8:56:56 PM Arakas: "I believe that Dorid will be most displeased if he is harmed." 8:57:22 PM Dorid: I most certainly would be! But I am sure they wouldn't want to hurt Carl either. We must be sure to mention it to them just in case. 8:58:52 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: I will be sending a squad to the nearest clay mine tommorrow to see if a large quanttity is missing. 8:59:35 PM Loom: Good idea. 8:59:43 PM Dorid: Or purchased! 8:59:47 PM Arakas: "Has there been any report of materials missing from the factory for the coins?" 8:59:59 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: No 9:00:31 PM Arakas: "...given what we have seen tonight, that is also suspicious." 9:01:33 PM Loom: … we didn't discuss this earlier, but we are going to be compensated for our efforts in helping you solve this problem, right? 9:02:27 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: Sure Consultation fee as long as you dont cause too much hassle... or paperwork. 9:02:43 PM Dorid: Money! How nice. 9:03:09 PM | Edited 9:03:25 PM Rehgehstoy: She goes over to her desk " Lets see couple hours, some leads more work tommorrow. " 9:04:55 PM Rehgehstoy: She pulls out a pouch and tosses it to Loom " 100 gold for what you have done so far" 9:06:32 PM Dorid: 25 gold each! That is excellent! 9:07:30 PM Arakas: "...we are not giving Carl gold." 9:07:48 PM Loom: Carl doesn't need gold. 9:08:08 PM Loom: You and he are a package deal right now. He's your responsibility. 9:09:36 PM Dorid: Oh, all right! 9:10:21 PM Dorid: He can have half of mine. 9:10:57 PM *** Arakas smiles. "How very kind of you, Dorid. But maybe you should hold onto it, as well. As he has no pockets." *** 9:11:26 PM Dorid: Of course! 9:11:34 PM Dorid: I have lots of pockets! 9:12:08 PM | Edited 9:12:18 PM Arakas: "...Captain, do you have a cloak we may borrow? Carl attracts a lot of attention." 9:12:46 PM Dorid: He needs a hat! One with flowers on it. 9:12:53 PM Arakas: "I have a bit of make-up to help disguise him, but a hood would be the most optimal way to help." 9:13:26 PM Arakas: "...I feel need is a strong word there, Dorid." 9:13:27 PM | Edited 9:13:51 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: Check with the lost and found near the clerk on the first floor they usually have some stuff that has been there for too long. 9:14:08 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: Now it is getting late I assume you have somewhere to stay? 9:14:46 PM Loom: We haven't yet. 9:14:51 PM Dorid: It would be part of the disguise! 9:15:01 PM Loom: We kind of got roped into this as soon as we got in town. 9:15:11 PM Dorid: I am awfully hungry. 9:16:13 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: If you are working for the town... ok I have a safe house you can use , It tis in the north of the city. I can take you there. 9:16:56 PM Rehgehstoy: Captain: I can also show you some restaurants nearby though the larder should be somewhat stocked. 9:17:06 PM Rehgehstoy: She heads for the door. 9:17:29 PM *** Loom shrugs, and follows! *** 9:17:40 PM Dorid: Marvellous! You are very kind, Captain! 9:17:41 PM *** Dorid does too! *** 9:18:04 PM *** Arakas would like to swing by lost and found first and try to use his disguise kit to make up Carl before we go. *** 9:18:47 PM Rehgehstoy: roll for it Arakas. 9:19:10 PM Arakas: ((...what do I roll for that? ^^; )) 9:19:21 PM Rehgehstoy: ((Does disguise kit not have a roll?)) 9:19:59 PM Arakas: ((...I am proficient in it, but I don't actually know what att to use.)) 9:20:06 PM Arakas: ((The book doesn't give a specific.)) 9:21:17 PM Rehgehstoy: (( Decption or stealth whichever is higher.)) 9:21:33 PM Arakas: ((Thanks)) 9:21:47 PM Arakas: ((18)) 9:21:47 PM *** Dorid picks out a hat, if there is one. Probably a very brightly colored one with flowers, if possible! *** 9:21:59 PM *** Loom nods approvingly. *** 9:24:14 PM Rehgehstoy: You do fairly well Carl still looks a little unusual but very lowkey other than a vibrant multicolered hat with streamers on the brim and sunflowers on it. 9:24:41 PM Dorid: He looks marvelous! 9:24:48 PM *** Dorid beams. *** 9:25:08 PM Arakas: "...I can't really argue that point." 9:26:10 PM Rehgehstoy: So you all head out in a carriage the captain calls. The captain brings you to the house which is a little over an hour north by carriage. It is small but large enough for you all and in a rather nice suburban part of the city. 9:26:50 PM Rehgehstoy: she heads out after showing you the house and some nearby restaurants and a small shopping district nearby. 9:27:19 PM Rehgehstoy: ANd unless you want to squish some that is where we will end tonight. 9:27:25 PM *** Dorid is thrilled and amazed by all of it! *** 9:29:19 PM Arakas: "Carl, you comfy in that get-up?" 9:29:58 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl looks at Arakas and nods the streamers shaking wildly when he does so. 9:30:26 PM Arakas: "...ok, let me know when you want me to take it off." 9:30:50 PM Rehgehstoy: Carl doesnt move. 9:31:12 PM Dorid: You look lovely! 9:32:38 PM Arakas: "...I'm gonna go pick a room." 9:33:18 PM Arakas: "Afterwards, you guys wanna hit a restaurant? I feel like you best learn a place by finding out what they eat." 9:34:25 PM *** Loom looks for a room that might be a likely good workshop. *** 9:35:08 PM Dorid: Yes! 9:35:17 PM Dorid: I am quite hungry! 9:35:39 PM Rehgehstoy: Loom you find what was probably used as an interrogation room on the first floor that could work as a workshop. 9:36:07 PM Loom: This'll do.